


Дуэльный клуб

by theladywiththecamellias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Dominant Harry, Duelling, Fighting Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Submission
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladywiththecamellias/pseuds/theladywiththecamellias
Summary: Драко учится на аврора, и каждую неделю у них проходят тренировки дуэльного клуба. По правде говоря, они выливаются в нечто странное.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Дуэльный клуб

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dueling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990856) by [heyitsamorette (AmoretteHD)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoretteHD/pseuds/heyitsamorette). 



Драко был хорошим дуэлянтом — а точнее, просто великолепным. Он произносил заклинание быстрее, чем противник успевал взмахнуть палочкой. Заклятия Драко выбирал безошибочно — они били точно в цель, но не были слишком уж опасными, чтобы навлечь на него неприятности. Через пару минут любой его оппонент, задыхаясь, валился на пол.

— Достаточно! — прикрикнул Робартс.

Драко выпрямился и опустил руку, затем оглядел остальных авроров, окруживших их полукругом. Одни смотрели со страхом, другие — с отвращением, что доставило Драко мрачное удовольствие. Все его одногруппники были сильными и смелыми, многие отличились в битвах с Пожирателями в прошлом году, однако ни один не мог составить Драко достойную конкуренцию.

Кроме, разумеется, Поттера.

Только он не отводил взгляда от Драко, укладывавшего на лопатки очередного соперника. Лица одногруппников сливались в размытый фон, но Поттера невозможно было не заметить.

Драко крепче сжал палочку. Настала очередь Поттера.

Робартс кивнул в его сторону:

— Давай, Гарри.

Поттер вышел в центр комнаты.

Как Драко ни старался, презрительной ухмылки сдержать не удалось. Как обычно. Поттер был таким честным и открытым, на его лице читался неприкрытый вызов. Тело Драко задрожало в предвкушении — лишь сражаясь с Поттером, он ощущал выброс адреналина в кровь. Лишь Поттер его не боялся.

Хотя так было не всегда. Когда Драко пришел на тренировку в первый раз, с ним хотели сразиться все. Хотели наказать Драко за помощь Темному Лорду и за то, что у него хватило наглости поступить в школу авроров. Один за другим они, ухмыляясь, вставали напротив Драко, едва наклоняя голову в небрежном поклоне, и один за другим растекались лужицей по полу. Драко был не только хорошим дуэлянтом, он был безжалостен. И одногруппникам пришлось это запомнить.

Единственный, кому Драко проигрывал, — Поттер.

Не то чтобы он очень старался.

И Поттер знал это.

Даже забавно, насколько сильно это выводило его из себя.

Поттер подошел так близко, что их носы почти соприкасались.

— Покажи, на что ты способен, Малфой.

В этом весь Поттер. Он не просит, он требует.

Наверно, после войны Драко повредился головой — у него больше не получалось не замечать, насколько охуенным был Поттер. Особенно, когда вел себя резко и властно. Как сейчас.

— Ты меня понял? — нахмурился Поттер.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты.

— Не придуривайся. Хочу, чтобы мы сражались на равных. Как с остальными.

— А я думал, ты привык к особому отношению.

Скулы Поттера слегка покраснели.

— Сейчас ты выложишься на полную, ясно?

Драко ухмыльнулся.

— Может, хватит уже миловаться? — рявкнул Робартс. — Давайте ближе к делу.

Поттер покраснел еще сильнее и торопливо отпрыгнул от Драко, словно только сейчас осознал, как близко они стояли. Смерив Драко взглядом, он отошел на нужное количество шагов.

— Палочки наготове, — сказал Робартс. Оба встали в позицию. — Поклон, — они кивнули друг другу. — Начали!

Заклинания прозвучали одновременно.

— Инсидо.

— Вентус.

Драко увернулся от дюжины проклятий прежде, чем упал. Когда он настолько оправился, что смог поднять голову, то увидел Поттера, торопливо залечивающего кровоточащие отметины на левой руке, — следы нападения Драко. Воспользовавшись секундной передышкой, Драко поднялся на ноги.

Поттер подскочил и схватил Драко — тот не сопротивлялся — за ворот футболки. У Драко подогнулись колени.

— Ты что, убить меня хочешь? — прошипел Поттер.

Драко ответил яростным взглядом:

— Сам напросился.

Схватив Поттера за плечи, он ловко поставил ему подножку, и Поттер кулем повалился на пол. Однако в полете придурок вцепился в Драко и утянул его за собой.

Поттер ухватил Драко за плечи, и несколько минут тот сопротивлялся, наслаждаясь стальной хваткой Поттера, а после расслабил мышцы и позволил сбросить себя на пол. В спину уткнулась что-то острое — скорее всего, палочка, непонятно кому из них двоих принадлежащая.

Поттер уселся Драко на бедра — Мерлин, буквально оседлал его — и снова перехватил плечи. Драко не шевелился, размышляя, заметил ли Поттер его нарастающую эрекцию.

— Хватит! — гаркнул Робартс, но Драко так не думал.

Поттер перекатился на пол, и в ту же секунду Драко, нащупав под собой палочку, запустил в него Скорпиатусом — безобидное заклинание, забава для первокурсников. Торс Поттера обвили путы — и это оказалось достаточным стимулом, чтобы продолжить сражение.

Наткнувшись на предусмотрительно созданный Драко невидимый барьер, Поттер отлетел в сторону. Тут засмеялись даже болевшие за него зрители.

Однако Поттера это не смутило — пробормотав какое-то заклинание, он ударил в барьер кулаком и разнес его на куски. Драко тяжело сглотнул.

Какого хрена с ним происходит? С того момента, как Поттер укокошил Темного Лорда, каждое действие героя вызывало у Драко мощный стояк. Раньше он безжалостно высмеивал бескомпромиссность и резкость Поттера, а сейчас тащился от них, как последняя шлюха. Наверное, на подсознательном уровне он всегда хотел Поттера, просто в последнее время становилось труднее сдерживать свое желание.

Желание подчиниться Поттеру так, как ему подчинялась вся магическая Британия.

Он позволил Поттеру схватить себя за локоть, упиваясь силой, с какой его пальцы впивались в кожу.

— У меня твоя палочка, — сказал Поттер, зажав ее в свободной руке.

— Точно, как я не заметил, — выплюнул ему в лицо Драко.

— А ты взял мою, — пальцы Поттера соскользнули с локтя Драко на внутреннюю сторону предплечья — медленно, Мерлин, так медленно, что тело Драко прошила дрожь. Когда Поттер добрался до запястья, Драко был готов заскулить. Поттер схватил кончик палочки, зажатой в кулаке Драко:

— Давай меняться?

Драко моментально решил, что будь он проклят, если сдастся без боя. Он будет выводить Поттера из себя до тех пор, пока тот не озвереет и вдавит Драко своим телом в пол. Такое уже случалось, и Драко был не против повторить.

— Отдай, Малфой, — сжав челюсти, процедил Поттер.

— А ты заставь меня.

Пунцовые пятна на щеках Поттера потемнели, и он мрачно пообещал:

— Именно так, блять, я и поступлю.

— Достаточно! — над ними навис раздраженный Робартс, скрестивший руки на груди. — Что за брачные танцы вы тут устроили, мать твою! Почему бы не сражаться, как все нормальные люди?

Покраснев, как помидор, Поттер протянул руку и хмуро потребовал:

— Моя палочка.

— Это немного не так работает, — Драко демонстративно помахал трофеем прямо перед глазами Поттера. — Тебя обезоружили во время дуэли, так что получишь ее в конце занятия.

— Меня и не обезоружили, — наставив палочку Драко прямо в шею ее владельца, Поттер выкрикнул: — Экспеллиармус! — вторая палочка вырвалась из рук Драко и послушно легла в руку Поттера. — А вот тебя — очень даже.

— Вы двое меня достали, — терпение Робартса наконец лопнуло. — В карцер, оба! Может, там вы немного остынете.

— Но, сэр, я ведь победил!

— Мне плевать.

— Я его обезоружил, я…

— Поттер, я что, недостаточно ясно выразился? Живо!

Стиснув кулаки, Поттер вылетел из комнаты. Драко проводил его жадным взглядом: облегающая футболка не скрывала, а скорее даже подчеркивала мускулистый торс Поттера. А от его яростного блеска глаз член Драко давно затвердел.

Поттер так бешено хлопнул дверью небольшой комнаты, — так называемого «карцера», бывшего служебного помещения, куда теперь отправляли за нарушение дисциплины, — что она ударилась о стену. Драко, войдя следом, аккуратно ее прикрыл.

— Это нечестно, — возмущенно заявил Поттер, усаживаясь на грубо сколоченную скамью — единственный предмет мебели в комнатке. — Отличный приз за победу — застрял тут вместе с тобой.

— Вместе со мной, — мечтательно пробормотал Драко. Похоже, ему придется постоять. Поттер раскинулся на скамье, широко разведя ноги в стороны. Драко тут же представил, как славно было бы устроиться между ними на коленях.

Он не сразу понял, что Поттер пялится.

— Почему ты всегда поддаешься?

— Ничего подобного. Просто тебе везет.

Поттер усмехнулся:

— Ты специально, уж я-то знаю.

— С чего ты взял?

— Это очевидно. Ты побеждаешь каждого, но не меня, — он вздернул бровь. — Боишься, что ли, Малфой?

— В жизни не слышал ничего абсурднее, — фыркнул Драко.

— Ну, многие меня опасаются. Я же убил Волан-де-Морта, как-никак. И теперь они думают, что я тоже типа него. Но ты-то никогда меня не боялся, правда ведь?

— Поттер, — снисходительно перебил его Драко. — Поверь, я тебя уничтожу, стоит мне только захотеть.

Ох, блин.

— В том смысле, я хотел бы, но…

Но Поттер не прощал оговорок.

— Вот видишь. Ты нарочно проигрываешь. Почему? — требовательно спросил он.

— А почему ты все время меня лапаешь?

— В смысле? — Поттер нахмурился, однако его щеки предательски запылали.

Драко сделал шаг вперед.

— Ты будто хочешь меня потрогать. А в конце дуэли мы всегда оказываемся на полу — ты и я. Ты каждый раз валишь меня на пол, забывая про палочку.

— Ну, — Поттер отвел взгляд, — ты меня бесишь, вот я и хочу тебе врезать.

— Но ты никогда не бьешь меня — просто не даешь вырваться.

— Может, я не хочу сломать твою тощую аристократическую шейку.

Драко закатил глаза:

— Как мило с твоей стороны.

— Так что ты там говорил? Даешь мне выиграть, потому что я дерусь кулаками, а не палочкой? Бред какой-то. Я думал, тебе так даже больше нравится.

— Возможно.

Поттер поднял на него глаза.

— Но, в таком случае, тебе тоже нравится.

— Не понимаю, — Поттер облизал пересохшие губы. — Тебе что, нравится проигрывать?

— Я… — Драко вдруг показалось, что в маленькой, без окон комнатке очень душно. — Это неважно. Ерунда. Просто забудем.

— Ну, уж нет! Я хочу понять. Тебе нравится, когда я что? Обезоруживаю тебя? — Поттер поднялся со скамьи. — Когда подхожу ближе?

Он действительно сделал шаг навстречу Драко, и тот невольно попятился назад.

— Вот так? — Поттер толкнул Драко в плечо, и тот отлетел назад. — Нравится?

У Драко кружилась голова, он почти задыхался. Комната была такой тесной, и Поттер, кажется, заполнил собой все пространство.

— Тебя это заводит, не так ли? — Поттер положил руки Драко на грудь и резко надавил, вжимая его в стену. Возможно, он почувствовал, как бешено бьется сердце Драко, потому что удовлетворенно хмыкнул: — Тебе нравится.

Слова застряли у Драко в горле, тело дрожало от возбуждения. Он хотел кивнуть, подтверждая, что ему действительно, блять, нравится, хотел попросить, чтобы Поттер не останавливался, но был не в силах сделать хоть что-то вразумительное. К счастью, Поттер понял его без слов. Он схватил Драко за запястья, грубо пережал их, — тело Драко прошила судорога удовольствия — задрал его руки и прижал к стене.

— Поттер, — шепнул Драко, чуть приподнимая подбородок.

Губы Поттера впились в его рот, и Драко понял, что умирает. Он подался вперед и яростно ответил на поцелуй. Внезапно Поттер оторвался от него, посмотрел прямо в глаза, — Драко в ужасе решил, что тот хочет уйти, — застонал и снова притянул Драко к себе. И это оказалось весьма кстати, потому что, когда в рот скользнул язык Национального Героя, Драко понял, что ноги его не держат.

Поттер с силой толкнулся бедрами к Драко, и тот почувствовал его возбуждение.

— Что мы делаем? — выдохнул Поттер, но Драко было все равно. Он даже не понял вопроса, отчаянно желая большего.

— Еще.

Поттер ухмыльнулся.

— Вот так? — на мгновение отстранившись, он снова грубо вжал Драко в стену.

— М-м-м, — одобрительно замычал Драко.

— Ох, блять, ты такой горячий.

Драко самодовольно усмехнулся. Тот факт, что Поттер хотел его так же сильно, как и сам Драко его хотел, вызывал одновременно недоверие и еще большее — если это возможно — возбуждение.

— Хочу тебе отсосать. Хочу, чтобы ты меня заставил.

Поттер прикусил нижнюю губу чуть ли не до крови.

— Малфой…

Почувствовав его сомнение, Драко дернулся, и Поттер инстинктивно сжал его крепче.

— Заставь меня, — повторил Драко, глядя Поттеру в глаза.

Тот снова застонал, глубоко вдохнул и закрыл глаза. Потом открыл — и посмотрел на Драко жестко и властно.

— На колени, — сказал он, отпуская Драко и делая шаг назад.

Не отрывая глаз от Поттера, Драко медленно опустился на пол. Холод кафеля на мгновение отрезвил его, напомнив, что, возможно, он совершает огромную ошибку. Одно дело фантазировать о сексе с Поттером, и совсем другое — отсосать ему в реальности.

Тут Поттер взял Драко за волосы, и мысли тут же вылетели из головы. Трясущимися руками он расстегнул ремень Поттера и дернул вниз молнию на брюках. От пупка вниз, скрываясь за линией белья, вела дорожка темных волос. Желая увидеть ее всю, Драко торопливо сдернул и трусы. Стоящий колом член Поттера выскользнул наружу, мазнув Драко по лицу. Рот Драко непроизвольно наполнился слюной.

Поттер сжал его волосы сильнее. Драко наклонился ближе, вбирая в рот гладкую влажную головку.

Хватка Поттера стала болезненной — в уголках глаз Драко выступило по слезинке.

— Давай, Малфой, возьми его в рот, — хрипло сказал Поттер.

Драко поднял взгляд, думая, что усмехнулся бы своей власти над ним, если бы мог. Он положил ладони Поттеру на бедра, но не двинулся с места — только выдохнул, выпуская головку изо рта, и легонько ее лизнул.

Дернувшись, Поттер рыкнул:

— Хватит выебываться!

Драко тут же отстранился.

Поттер грубо надавил ему на затылок, вынуждая вернуться, и Драко широко раскрыл рот, принимая член. Он уперся ему прямо в глотку, и Драко закашлялся. Поттер намотал его волосы на кулак и дернул назад.

— Теперь соси, — приказал он.

Драко снова вобрал член на всю длину, сжимая губы вокруг основания. Звуки, которые издавал Поттер, были, вероятно, самым сексуальными в жизни Драко, и вряд ли он когда-нибудь их забудет. Драко ритмично толкался головой, посасывая, облизывая и потираясь о член Поттера. С подбородка Драко текла слюна, однако это маленькое неудобство с лихвой компенсировалось видом покрасневшей и блестящей от влаги головки.

Чувствуя, как член толкается в горло, Драко слегка поднял голову и посмотрел в помутневшие от удовольствия глаза Поттера. Наверно, он был уже близко. Не в силах удержаться от старой привычки ломать Поттеру кайф, Драко осторожно провел зубами по складкам нежной кожи.

В отместку Поттер схватил его голову обеими руками и так сильно насадил на член, что Драко поперхнулся, чувствуя, как ему не хватает воздуха.

— Только попробуй еще раз… — застонал Поттер, сам задыхаясь, — ох… еще раз…

Разведя ноги шире и слегка согнув колени, он снова взял Драко за волосы и стал насаживать туда-обратно. Драко расслабил горло и прикрыл глаза, позволяя трахать свое лицо, использовать себя. Ему это нравилось: может, даже больше, чем Поттеру, — в подтверждение этого он кончил первым, так и не расстегнув штанов и не дотронувшись до своего члена.

Наконец Поттер отпустил его — Драко тяжело дышал, лицо пылало, и он боялся даже подумать о том, как сейчас выглядит.

— Я сейчас кончу, — невнятно пробормотал Поттер, и Драко раскрыл рот, слегка высунув язык, будто не желал ничего сильнее.

Закусив губу, Поттер направил головку члена ему в рот, схватил за ствол и стал яростно дрочить. Он продержался меньше минуты, выплеснув струю горячей спермы Драко на язык.

— Ох, да, — выдохнул Поттер. — Давай, Малфой, хочу, чтобы ты проглотил.

Драко охотно подчинился, а после вылизал член по всему стволу, чтобы не упустить ни капли. В последний раз по инерции толкнувшись бедрами, Поттер оперся руками о стену. Драко молча уткнулся в выступающую тазобедренную косточку Поттера. Таким опустошенным он не чувствовал себя даже после Битвы за Хогвартс.

Казалось, время застыло — никто из двоих не двигался. В комнате раздавалось только тяжелое дыхание. Неизвестно, сколько бы это продолжалось, если бы не громкий стук в дверь. Поттер дернулся и принялся лихорадочно застегивать брюки. Драко кое-как поднялся — ноги дрожали — и вытер лицо рукавом. Колени и запястья болезненно ныли — наверняка останутся синяки.

Наконец Робартс вошел:

— Все живы?

— Куда мы денемся, — вздохнул Поттер.

— Я уж думал, поубиваете друг друга, — Робартс пристально посмотрел на обоих учеников: — У вас, ребята, все в порядке?

— Да, сэр.

— Что ж… Можете идти, но в следующий раз, — Робартс потряс указательным пальцем, — в следующий раз я хочу, чтобы вы играли по правилам! У нас тут дуэль, а не петушиные бои. Не забывайте об этом, иначе запру вас на всю ночь, и я не шучу.

Не дождавшись ответа, он вышел, оставив дверь открытой.

Драко решил, что выйдет первым. Ловить здесь явно было нечего — сейчас Поттер скажет, что произошла ужасная ошибка, которая никогда не повторится, что они слишком разные, и прочую хрень. Наверно, лучше сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Так они хотя бы избавят друг друга от неловких объяснений.

— Малфой.

Он замер на пороге.

— Даже не думай, что я буду играть по правилам.

Драко ухмыльнулся.


End file.
